


Warmth Hogger

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cold, Fluff, M/M, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Imagine it’s winter, and Person A of your OTP has just taken a long, hot shower. Person B is cold, and as soon as A exits the bathroom B clings to them and hugs them close for warmth. Even after A has cooled off B continues to cling onto them just because.</p><p>Maxie's shivering in the apartment, jealous of Archie's warm shower. So when the Aqua leader gets out, Maxie plans on getting the warmth he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth Hogger

Maxie sat shivering in the cold apartment, curled up underneath a fluffy red blanket. He envied the warm shower Archie was currently taking and he wished he could have that warmth, too. His head perked up as the Team Aqua leader emerged from the bathroom in only a pair of blue sleep pants decorated with the symbol of his team.

 

"Archie!" Maxie said as he leaped at him and latched onto his chest. He sighed contentedly at the heat coming off of the larger man. Dear Arceus, he was warm! The redhead nuzzled his face into the crook of Archie's neck as strong arms wrapped around him.

 

"Whoa! Max, what?" Archie said in surprise. He carried Maxie with him to the couch. "Why are you so clingy all of a sudden?" he asked as he sat down. Usually, the Magma leader kept his distance, uncomfortable with contact, but today seemed to be much different.

 

Maxie glanced up at him over his glasses. "You're warm. I'm cold. Now you see why?" he grumbled. He held tighter when Archie tried to pull him off, his finger lazily tracing the scars on Archie's chest. "Deal with it."

 

Archie laughed, a deep rumbling in his throat. "All right, fine. Loosen up, you're a little too tight." He shifted his position to where he was stretched out on the couch and pulled Maxie with him. "Better?"

 

Maxie smiled a little. "Better," he nearly purred. He was warmer than he was before, but sadly, that warmth was fading as Archie cooled off.

 

Archie leaned down and kissed the top of Maxie's head, then sighed in content. "Wonder what the others would say if they found us like this..." he mumbled. Tabitha and Courtney didn't really care about Maxie's love life (or life in general, really), but Archie knew that Shelley would try and blackmail him with photos and Matt would try to figure out why his brother was fraternizing with the "enemy". He was snapped back to reality when he heard Maxie huff.

 

"Who cares? Not me, I just want to lay here," the smaller man said as he moved to lay his head on Archie's chest. He yawned, his eyes drifting closed. He felt the other's fingers run through his long hair just before they both fell into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit shorter than the other two, but that's to be expected on Tuesdays and Thursdays because I have ACT classes after school and I need these to be short enough to type quickly. Keep looking forward to more!
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow's Pairing: Clintasha!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
